A Dangerous Game
by KeepinitClassy
Summary: A new profiler, Charles Xavier joins the ranks at BAU and after an argument with Spencer Reid he becomes his partner. They develop a friendship and some lustful thoughts for one another until Reid accuses Erik Lehsherr Charles' lover and best friend of a grisly murder. Will Charles be able to find the real murderer or is Erik, the unsub they were looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Game**

**Summary: A new profiler, Charles Xavier joins the ranks at BAU and after an argument with Spencer Reid he becomes his partner. They develop a friendship and some lustful thoughts for one another until Reid accuses Erik Lehsherr Charles' lover and best friend of a grisly murder. Will Charles be able to find the real murderer or is Erik, the unsub they were looking for? Will he and Reid still get along after such a fiery accusation?**

**A/N: I don't own **_**X-Men: First Class **_**or **_**Criminal Minds. **_

**Chapter One **

Spencer Reid paced around the office of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and he sighed. A new profiler was joining the ranks today. The rumors going around the FBI about him made him out to be some prissy New Yorker who is obsessed with mutations. This was a first time in a while they had a new person. He was going to be here any minute now. Reid attempted to make small talk to pass the time; he just wanted to get this over with. He heard footsteps heading towards the door. He turned his head to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. A man with wavy, dark brown, luscious locks and sea blue eyes walked into the room. He smiled at everyone in the room and introduced himself, "Charles Xavier."

"Nice to meet you Agent Xavier, I'm Jennifer Jareau," JJ said. She shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine and you are very stunning and actually I'm Prof. Xavier not Agent." He looked into her eyes and got closer.

JJ pushed him back a bit because he was a little too close for comfort, "Sorry I'm not interested." Reid rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the new guy already. He was cocky and arrogant like one of those football players in high school who everyone adored despite the fact they were assholes to almost everyone but their little posse. Everyone else but Spencer introduced themselves. He just stood there silently and looked at the floor. Xavier walked up to him with an unsatisfied look on his face. A frown appeared on his thin red like blood lips. His finger was to the side of his forehead. He sure was an odd one.

"Who are you? And why haven't you bothered to introduce yourself? Everyone else did. Oh you think I'm a prissy, rich New Yorker who is also cocky and full of himself like football players," He lectured. His voice cold as ice and sharp as a blade; he squint his eyes into a glare as his eyes met Reid's big, innocent brown eyes. Xavier was calm thought.

"Sorry, sorry and how... did you know that? How?" Reid stuttered. Before a fight broke out Jennifer pulled Professor Xavier away from Reid and Morgan pulled Spencer away from Xavier. After a little of letting Xavier and Reid calm down a bit they went to work. They ignored each other thought. Some murders had taken place in Alabama and they had to catch the killer. Two black males were killed by strangulation and then had obscenities and racist remarks carved into their chest. The BAU reviewed the images from the crime scene.

Reid bit his pen, "This obviously a case of racial violence."

"Yeah but what made our unsub kill these men and is our unsub a male or a female?" Xavier asked as he looked at the crime photos.

"Good question," Prentiss said. Morgan stayed silent. After going over what other data they had on the killings they left to Alabama. They got into their jet. Charles sat with JJ and Emily while Morgan and Reid sat together on a black leather couch. They discussed who was going to what. Xavier and Reid were going to create the profile while the others talked to local authorities and look for clues. Reid sighed. He did not want to work with Xavier at all. No matter how good he was at profiling. He could be the best profiler in the world and he would still not want to work with him.

"So Xavier, what did you do before you decided to work for the BAU?" Prentiss asked.

"I graduated from Oxford and I worked with the CIA for a little while," Xavier answered grinning. He was nervous about working at BAU and tried his best to mask it.

"Impressive," She complemented him. Reid rolled his eyes. He did more than Mr. Xavier... Prof. Xavier did in his entire life. He got five degrees plus he's currently working on his sixth. He has three doctorates for fucks sake. All of them in the math and sciences. What has Xavier accomplished that he hadn't? Morgan noticed his friend looked irritated.

"Let me guess you already hate the new guy." Morgan sighed.

"Um… I guess... you could say that."

"Give him a chance first. Who knows he could actually be pretty cool or you could befriend him to make me happy," Morgan suggested. Reid groaned. He really did not want to give Xavier a chance but Morgan would be proud if he did. And that alone would be worth it to him. When they landed Texas Reid went up to Xavier. Xavier looked at the other man with shock.

"I'm Spencer Reid and sorry if I might have caused you some trouble besides we're working together we have to get along," Reid rambled blushing.

Xavier shook his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself again I'm Charles Xavier."

"Nice to meet you…Prof. Xavier." The two men walked with the others to the Birmingham Police Department. They met with the main detective of the case. He was a man shorter than Charles with graying brunette hair. He had deep brown eyes and was thin. He looked about 40.

"Welcome to the Birmingham Police Department, let me show you where you guys will be working," He greeted. He showed them the office they will be profiling the unsub in. It was small and box-like. There was one big window where the sunlight peaked in. All the files of the case were lying on the big table in the middle. They were all scattered about. The team looked through the files and read them.

"We're going to go talk to the victim's families," JJ said. Her and Prentiss left. Xavier, Morgan and Reid were the ones left in the office. Xavier and Reid examined pictures of the bodies.

Reid put his pencil to his chin. He was sitting on one of the black office chairs, "The attacker of these men must have had a lot of rage locked inside of them since the carving on the victim's chest are sloppy with a lot of stab wounds and cuts around the words."

"From the wounds you can tell the knife the perpetrator used was dull," Charles replied, "So far it seems our unsub did this out of rage."

"Correct." Morgan grinned. Xavier blushed.

"Thanks and I'm still new to this so please don't praise me too much," Charles said.

Spencer looked at all the crime scene photos and groaned, "The men were passed out when they were strangled and the carvings were after death. A female could have killed them." After a long discussion they came up with a bit of the profile. It was late at night and time to go back to the hotels. Charles, Reid and Morgan went to their room which was 205. Morgan opened the door and went into the room. He put his suitcase on the bed and then left to the night club. Charles and Reid unpacked. After unpacking Charles went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't come in here unless you're into that sort a thing." Charles closed the door and stripped out of his clothes. He took a photo of Erik out of his jacket pocket and he put it carefully on the sink. He sighed. He missed Erik so much. He turned on the water. He decided to take a bath instead of a shower. He sunk into the tub. It felt so nice and soothing. If only Erik was there to enjoy it with him. He imagined his shark-like smile and his green eyes.

"Why do you have to be all the way in New York Erik?" Charles muttered to himself and sighed. Charles scrubbed the grease out of his hair. He only slicked his hair back on days he had work. He finished his bath after he washed his body. Charles wrapped a towel around his waist after drying off and then grabbed the picture of his lover Erik. While he was walking out of the bathroom Reid was laying on the bed reading. Reid looked up to see a half-nude Charles standing in front of the bathroom.

"Hi—hi Charles," He said. He tried not to make eye contact with the almost naked man in front of him.

"Oh hello Spencer, I see you found my books on mutation. Well the sci-fi ones. Oh and by the way I used up all the hot water so be prepared to take a freezing-cold shower." Charles chuckled. He went to his bed and got dressed in a bright white buttoned-down shirt and a sweater vest then he put on some black dress pants. As he clothed himself Reid tried not to look at him but it was hard not to. He used the book as a shield, as he stared. He scanned Charles body. The one part where he could not look away from was his ass it was nice, full and round. He put his hand to his palm. Why was he thinking this? Derek Morgan was his man– best friend not this new guy.

"Fuck!" Reid thought. He was confused about his own sexuality and he never really cared enough to think about it but what he could admit finally was that he did have some more than friend feelings for Derek. Maybe he did like men.

Reid handed him the book he was reading, "Here it—was a rather good read except for the rather predictable ending." Charles put it on the hotel's nightstand. He also put the little photograph right next to it.

"Yeah I nearly threw the book across the room when I read the ending. It nearly hit Erik a good friend of mine." Charles laughed.

"Thank god it didn't or it would have given him a pretty bad concussion," Reid rambled on. Derek had got back to the hotel around twelve. He grinned as he opened the door to see Charles and Spencer in a deep conversation about movies.

"Sorry to interrupt your guy's deep decision on Star Wars but we should probably get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Derek yawned and went into the bathroom to shower. They all went to bed soon after. Once Reid and Morgan noticed Charles was fast asleep or at least they thought since he had his blankets over him.

Morgan was lying next to Reid, "Thanks for getting along with him I don't know how to repay you."

"This is good enough," Reid whispered. Charles wasn't fast asleep thought. He had the covers over his head as he texted Erik. The blanket over him was like a security blanket. He could be with his metal-bender.

"New Message from Erik Lehsherr" Charles clicked on the okay button on his phone and the text came up, "What's up?"

"Eh trying to sleep but failing miserably at it. I'm nervous about the case tomorrow." Charles fingers glided on the keyboard of his phone. Charles rubbed his eyes a bit. He sent the text. A few minutes later he received another message from Erik.

"Aw my little Charles cannot sleep," Charles could hear Erik's mocking tone from the text, "Can you invade my dreams tonight? It's getting kind a lonely without you, well maybe more than kind a."

Charles answered it quickly and happily, "YES, YES!"

Before he decided to catch some shut eye he checked his phone one last time. Erik had answered him back, "Okay. Well I'm going to get some sleep. Good night my telepath. Kocham cię" (Which means I loved you in Polish.)

"Good night," Charles whispered to himself. He turned his phone off and placed in on the night stand. He fell into a deep slumber once his cheek hit the soft and fluffy pillow. His mind traveled to Erik's and the dream had begun. Erik was in his new office with him alone. The round mahogany table in the middle was covered in case files.

"Bonjour," Erik greeted grinning. Charles could not contain his emotions and just began to hug the man in front of him. The embrace was tight, "For a man who is more into books than exercise you sure do have a tight grip." Erik kissed his lover's cheek. Charles could not help but grin like an idiot. He kissed the other man's lips softly. The kiss was passionate and hot. Erik picked Charles' up and sat him on the table and began to unbutton his shirt. The kisses grew more sexy and seductive as the clothes ripped off. Erik's tongue was exploring Charles' mouth. Charles bent over on the table as Erik's manhood went into his rear. They moved rhythmically; each moaned as Erik moved in and out. They made love for a couple of hours. Afterwards they cuddled on the table.

"_Kocham cię_," Erik whispered. His fingers ran through Charles' loose curls. Charles was lying in Erik's lap. They were both sweating and breathing deeply.

"Kocham—cię," He whispered back fumbling with the pronunciation. After one last kiss he woke up sweating and panting. It was 6 in the morning. "Oh shit!" He sighed. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. The same white button-down and black dress pants. He got up to see Spencer and Morgan already getting ready.

Reid looked over at the man who just woke up, "Good morning Xavier, did you have a nightmare last night because you were sweating and—moaning, lots of moaning." Charles gulped. He didn't realize he was like _that_ during the dream sexual escapades with Erik.

Morgan chuckled, "Oh Spence, I think he was having a wet dream not a nightmare pretty boy." Charles looked away from the both of them flustered. Second day on the job and he already embarrassed himself at least when he was at the CIA he was able to remain calm and composed.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Charles said. He got some new clothes and went into the bathroom. Reid playfully pushed Morgan. He couldn't believe Morgan could actually say that in front of Charles actually he could he just didn't know he would say something that improper this soon.

"Well it is true. You didn't hear him saying 'kocham cię?" Morgan asked, "Either he lost a love one or was having really amazing sex. He probably had the sex."

"That means 'I love you' in Polish? Last time I checked Xavier is English," Reid explained. They waited for Xavier to finished freshening up before they all went to the BPD. Charles got ready as quickly as possible. He didn't want to make them late. He came out of the bathroom. Today he had forgotten to slick his hair back. They were only fifty seconds late. The rest of the team was discussing the case and they had gotten new information.

"The victims were gay black males who lived in the suburbs," Emily Prentiss stated.

"Our unsub must be prejudice in some way to black males and gay males," Spencer chimed in.

Charles sighed, "So it is most likely a male since from what I can tell males are more prejudiced against gay men than females."

Morgan started a video call with Penelope Garcia the team's techie, "Hey baby girl can you search up men who got charged with hate crimes against gay black men please?"

"Sure," Penelope said with a grin, "And this is the new recruit that I've been hearing about." She looked straight at Charles. He smiled at her as he tried to mask his nervousness and uncertainty. "He is quite handsome, look at those blue eyes!"

"Thank you." Charles said. He bowed.

They ended the video call and Hotch decided that Xavier and Reid would present the profile to the Birmingham Police Department. Charles and Reid stood awkwardly in the middle of the police department. Charles composed himself and stood tall well as tall as a short man like he could. He was good at public speaking. Spencer on the other hand was a little nervous; Charles put his hand on Spencer's shoulder and whispered, "Everything will be okay just follow, my lead." He let out a deep breath.

"Our unsub is killing most likely out of rage. He is a rage killer," Charles explained.

Spencer then added, "He must have had a traumatic childhood and is trying to take his rage out on someone."

"His victims are gay black men." After Charles spoke those words the presentation was over. He let out a sigh of relief. After everyone left Reid asked Charles if they could go get some coffee. "Sure. I could use some caffeine right now and a friend." They left to the nearest Starbucks. Charles ordered a cream cappuccino which was something Erik would always make for him. Why couldn't he gone with him? Reid got just a black coffee. They sat at a table near the window.

"So how's your second day at the job?" Reid asked.

Charles took a sip of his cappuccino, "I'm still getting used to it."

"You'll enjoy working with the team. I don't know what I'd do without them." Reid smiled nervously.

"Thanks, I hope I'm able to help you guys also to change the subject do you want to have a movie night tonight?" Charles asked.

"Sure!" Spencer squealed. He blushed after he realized how stupid the squeal sounded. Spencer was beginning to enjoy Charles' company. He wasn't the arrogant, prissy guy he thought he was. Reid had been too quick to judge. He was also quite handsome like one the leading males from one of his British shows. "Also you never explained how you knew about me thinking you were a prissy football player or whatever I thought?" Spencer rambled.

"Just from the rumors," Charles lied. The last thing he wanted his new 'friend' (he didn't know what to call Spencer Reid yet.) to know he is indeed a telepath.

After Penelope called them and found their unsub. They went to the BPD to tell the rest of the BAU team. It was a guy named Louie Sharp a white guy whose step-father was from Haiti and used to beat him regularly. When he was only a young child he saw his step-father love making with another man. It had scarred him since then. JJ had requested that Spencer stay behind with Charles and not go on the raid. Gideon approved of the request. He wanted Reid to help Charles to settle in before they decided to take him out on any searches for unsubs. Spencer did as he told and decided to take the rest of the day and watch the _Star Wars_ Trilogy with Charles. They went to the hotel room and Spencer went to go look for the DVD. Charles slipped his shoes off and took off his sweater-vest and unbuttoned a few buttons on his stripped button-down. His first case was easier than he thought. He and Spencer were able to make the profile without much if at all complications. He lay on one of the beds as Reid put the DVD in the DVD player and turn on the flat-screen TV. He went to channel 3 and pressed play on the menu on the screen. Charles got out of the bed and sat on the floor with Spencer. The first _Star Wars_ movie was playing.

Charles' phone told him he had a new message. It was from Erik, "So how is my little telepatą?" He smiled at the text.

He replied back quickly, "Good but I miss you my strong metal-bender." Spencer noticed that he was not paying attention to the movie.

"What is making you distracted? Let— guess you have someone." Spencer was staring at him with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"No it's just my good friend Erik. He's in New York." It was a half-truth that Charles told but he really did not want to know the consequence of saying Erik is his lover. He could just read his mind but he didn't want another slip up like the one when they first met. Charles noticed during the movie that Spencer got closer and closer to him as the movie went on.

"Charles– can I tell you something— since you seem like a very trustworthy—honorable man, very honorable. Well I find you very attra—dashing and you seem like a guy who knows what he's doing when it comes to sexual contact. Can you….. Please teach me how to kiss and other stuff like that," Reid rambled. He wanted Charles help so when he finally confessed to Derek he's in love with him he'd be good at kissing and sexual things.

"Uh sure," Charles said. He didn't want to hurt Reid but he also didn't want to hurt his lover Erik, "But only for today and there has to alcohol." Charles called up room service for some alcohol. He ordered lots of rum and vodka not to mention whiskey. He put the beverages on the floor with them. He knew he was going to regret this. After the third vodka he didn't even know why he would care about Reid's feelings then he realized he was his partner at BAU and it's best to make him happy.

"Kiss me." Reid cheeks were red and he was only somewhat tipsy. Charles chucked half of the bottle of rum before he began to kiss Spencer. The kiss was soft yet domineering. He was not used to being the dominate. He was usually taking it instead of giving it. Reid's tongue was guided by his. He broke the kiss when he knew Spencer had gotten a hang of it.

Charles then unbuttoned more of his shirt, "I'm going to kiss your neck and then you're going to kiss mine got that?" He began to kiss it and bite it. He also sucked near his collarbone. Spencer tried his best to repeat what Charles did. It took a few times but he managed to do it. "Now time for the more naughty stuff," He said as he undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles with his boxers. "Put your lips to it and never mind we're done the lesson." Charles pulled up his pants and boxers then he zipped his pants. The guilt was too strong. He put slipped back on his shoes and went out to the balcony.

"Why in the bloody hell did I do that?" He muttered to himself. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He put it to his lips. It felt so good. As he smoked his cigarette he looked at his phone to see several messages from Erik.

"Is everything okay? You haven't answered any of my texts." The first message he opened said.

"Yeah, sorry I was just busy." He typed on the phone's shitty keyboard. Each word was painful for him. He sent the message.

"How about another dream invade, my telepatą?" Erik replied back.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to leave reviews.

Morgan had gotten back from the raid. He told anyone in the hotel room that would listen about how suspenseful and exciting it was and how he was able to save the victims. He loved adventure and saving people. Reid was the only one who listened to him and Charles just read. He was eager yet scared to see Erik tonight. He debated whether he would tell him what happened with Spencer just a few hours before. The worse part about it was he actually enjoyed it. He shivered. Not all the alcohol in the world will make me forget this. He thought. He felt sick and utterly repulsed. What the hell was he _thinking_?

Spencer noticed Xavier was not feeling well. Was he who caused the other man's pain? Derek found the alcohol in the room. Derek asked, "Spence, why is there alcohol laying all over the room?" Spencer stopped looking at a reading Charles.

"Oh nothing Charles and I were just playing a drinking game to Star Wars," Spencer lied. Morgan ruffled his brown hair; moving it from behind his ear.

"You're such a nerd pretty boy but I like that." Morgan smiled, "And who did you get that love mark aka a hickie from on your neck?" Derek smirked. Spencer's cheek became a bright red.

"Um— it's not a hickie it's a bruise. I fell down and hit my neck," Spencer lied again; his voice fumbling and high-pitched.

Morgan broke out in laughing, "So what did your neck on pretty boy and yeah that's totally what it is." He ruffled Spencer's curly hair.

"I hit it on…. a dresser yeah a dresser!"

"What were you doing when you hit your neck on the dresser? Pretty Boy, were you having some _sexy _time with someone? So it was a hickie."

"No! Not at all, it's only a bruise and you know I'm clumsy Derek." He blushed, a light shade of pink. He was very flustered.

Morgan bit his lip trying to hold in a chuckle, "You're such a bad liar Spence."

Those two debated whether it was a bruise or a hickie while Charles flew through books. He was on his sixth book when they were done. It was evening now and the BAU decided to all get some dinner together at the hotel restaurant. They were leaving tomorrow morning. Charles sat with Prentiss and JJ instead of Morgan and Reid. Emily noticed Charles had been drinking a lot.

"Hey, I think you had enough to drink. The last thing we need is you getting alcohol poisoning," Prentiss said. She took his glass of vodka and gave it to Emily. The dinner was boring for both Spencer and Charles. Both could not stop thinking about the kiss. The kiss made Spencer even more confuse than he already was. While for Charles it made him feel extremely guilty especially for the fact he enjoyed it. After dinner Morgan took Spencer and Charles to a nightclub. The club was loud and hot. The music was the generic popular music. Charles could feel a migraine coming on.

"Let me buy you two drinks," Morgan said. Charles and Spencer were the black sheep in the club. They wore sweater vests and button-down shirts. They sat at on a bright red couch and waited for Morgan to bring them the drinks.

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer whimpered.

"No, no I'm just furious with myself. I'll tell you the truth which I should have told you before the kiss well I am with someone and his name is Erik. Also I should not have kissed you in the first place."

Spencer looked into Xavier eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry I asked you to do those things." He stared at the black wall of the club and he sighed.

"I'm fine don't beat yourself over it. How about we just forget about what happened." Charles smiled nervously at Reid who was giving him the puppy dog look. "Do you also feel a migraine coming on or is that just me? I'm surprised that beeping and screeching in this club is considered music. Also the rhyming in this 'song' is pathetic who rhymes ho with ho," Charles ranted. He didn't want to dwell on the make-out session they had last night.

"Where is Derek with those drinks? I want to get out of here soon," Spencer complained. Charles saw Morgan dancing with some females. He was obviously going to be a while. Charles went to go get the drinks instead. He ordered them both martinis after the bartender handed them to him he left back to the fiery red sofa. He handed Spencer his glass. He looked at it for a few seconds deciding whether or not he'd take a sip of it.

Charles held his glass up, "Cheers to migraines!"

"Cheers to migraines!" They clicked their glasses together. They laughed and took a sip. After drinking the martinis they had shots. After the alcohol began to kick in Charles thought it would be a good idea to dance with Spencer. The alcohol had made them unaware of the terrible music and how they danced was ridiculous but they didn't care. They were too drunk to care. Morgan looked at them and he couldn't help but blush. After Morgan dragged those two out of the club they went to the hotel. He had enough of their embarrassing dancing. They passed out in the back of Morgan's SUV. Reid's head was placed on Charles' shoulder. Morgan sighed.

When they got to the room Morgan helped Spencer and Charles into their beds. After removing his shirt Morgan lay down next to a sleeping Spencer. He moved some hair out of his colleges' face. "You're so beautiful," Derek whispered, "I wish you would see that." His eyes closed and he fell asleep. "I wish I also had the guts to tell you how much you really mean to me."

Charles woke up around five in the morning with a pounding headache. He barely remembered last night. He only remembered going into the nightclub with Morgan and Spencer. His phone was vibrating like mad. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello, who is this?" He groaned.

"Hello my telepatą," Erik said, "Why didn't you answer any of my texts and invade my dreams?"

"One of my colleges took me to a nightclub and I got myself really wasted," He rubbed his forehead, "Now I have a very lovely hangover."

"I wish I was there in Virginia with you," Erik said.

"Actually now I'm in Alabama but I'll be flying to Virginia tomorrow." Charles lips pursed.

Erik grinned, "Want me to visit when you get back? Actually let me go there now so you can see me at the airport when you get back."

"Yea, I'd love that," Charles said, "Well I got to go. It feels like the room is spinning and I need an aspirin. I love you."

"Bye my telepath, I love you too." Charles hung up and went to the bathroom. He searched through the medicine cabinet. Damn it! He thought. He finally found the aspirin which was hidden behind some mouth wash. He had knocked down the mouth wash and several other things in the cabinet. He swallowed down the two tablets and left the bathroom. The pain began to numb thanks to the effects of the drug.

Spencer was lying in bed. The room was spinning and it felt like a jack hammer was hitting him in the head repeatedly. Derek was snoring loudly next to him. (He was not a morning person at all.) Spencer had a hard time getting out of bed. This was his first experience with large amounts of alcohol. Charles noticed he was in pain and helped him out of bed. "Thank you," He said. He held onto Charles' beautiful slender body. Charles' head went up to his neck. Charles walked him to the nearest chair. He slowly sat down. Charles got Reid some aspirin and his headache was remedied from the aspirin. They had to fly out to Virginia today. Their flight was going to be around eight in the morning. It was seven-thirty now.

Reid woke up Derek after him and Charles got dressed, "Derek, you have thirty minutes to get ready." He lectured. Derek groaned and slammed the pillow to his head. Reid could not stop looking at the topless Morgan. After Charles pulled his ear Derek woke up and took off his pants and boxers in front of them. Reid blushed, a bright shade of beating red and he felt heat come to his cheeks.

"See something you like Dr. Reid?" He laughed. Reid looked away. Morgan got dressed while Charles and Reid discussed mutations. Derek finished getting dressed not soon after. He wore his usual plain t-shirt and jeans. He went to go brush his teeth and put deodorant on while Charles and Reid discussed how scientifically inaccurate Star Wars was. He was out in a few minutes and they all slipped on their shoes and socks and left to the airport. Charles could not wait to get back to Quantico, Virginia. He felt like he was walking on air that's how excited he was. Emily and the rest of the team were waiting for them at the private jet. Hotch sighed with relief to see that everyone was here and on time.

They all got into the jet and Charles decided to sit next to Derek. The more he spent time with Derek the more he missed Erik. Spencer was reading _Crime and Punishment_ and Derek was listening to some music on his MP3 player. Charles just looked out the window at the clouds and the faded blue sky. Not too long now till he gets to see his mutant lover. Derek put his head phones around his neck and looked at Charles, "Ready to get home to Quantico?"

"Hell yeah my lover is waiting for me there." Charles smiled like a kid who just got a cookie.

"Aw that's cute. I can't wait to get back to see my dog named Clooney personally." Spencer finished the book and put it down on his lap. He joined the conversation eagerly.

"So Derek what are you going to do when you get back?"

Derek stretched and yawned, "I'm going to take a nice nap with Clooney when I get home. Good God I'm exhausted." He let out a big obnoxious yawn.

Spencer couldn't help but snicker, "Well that what happens when you stay up too late." Derek playfully ruffled Spencer's hair and took his book out of his lap. Charles just looked at them as he shook his head.

"You stayed up till the early hours of the morning with Mr. Charles Xavier so don't be lecturing me," Derek retorted, "Also did I mention you were drunk off your ass doing the robot then dancing the tango with him. By the way I was pretty damn sober when I saw that and fuck did I wish was not."

Charles shot a glare at Derek, "its _Professor_ Charles Xavier not Mr. Charles Xavier and I would very much like to forget about that please Mr. Morgan." They were almost to the BAU headquarters in Quantico. Charles thought about meeting Erik in person again. Where would they meet? Would he be at the BAU? Would the FBI even allow him into the BAU office? He was twiddling his thumbs as he waited for them to land. He had lost any appetite he had to begin with because he was so nervous to see Erik. This is the first time Erik was visiting him since he went to live in Quantico, Virginia. They landed and Charles could not wait to get out of his seat.

"Chill out tiger we're almost there!" Derek joked.

"Oh Morgan, can you let the new guy Charles be excited?" JJ said.

"Fine I'll stop." Once they landed on the ground safely in the airport. Charles exited the plane and went with the rest of the team to the office of the BAU. He waited for Hotchner to come into the office before he asked if he could have some time off.

"All of you can have off till we get another case. I'll contact all of you if we get any," He announced to the team, "And Xavier, don't get too comfortable with days off since they're few and far between."

"Alright Agent Hotchner," Charles said. He shook his hand very formally and bowed. He wanted to make a good impression on his boss. He wanted to fit in and so far that was going fine.

"Xavier, you don't have to be too formal." Hotch said. Charles nodded and left outside to look for Erik. He did not see him at first and as he started to walk back to the motel room he's staying at in Quantico till he could find a permanent place to live. He heard footsteps as he walked and went he stopped arms went around his stomach. He gasped. He saw part of a man whom he recognized as Erik.

"ERIK! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He screamed. Erik kissed his cheek and forehead.

Erik smiled and laughed, "No just trying to scare you my sexy FBI agent and did I ever tell you that it's so sexy when you swear." Erik picked him up and hugged him tightly. "So what do you want to do?" Charles kissed Erik gently and then he put his head on Erik's shoulder smelling his wonderful cologne. It was his Erik and his metal bender. Erik was the one person who kept him sane and who made him feel like he belonged.

Charles kissed his neck and smiled, "You told me that a million times and it still hasn't gotten old; hell it will never get old when you're the one saying it." He wrapped his arms around Erik's neck tighter, "How about we go watch a movie in the motel I'm staying at?"

"That would be nice how about we watch that movie you've been begging me to watch with you. What is it? Is it _Last King of Scotland?_" He breathed onto Charles neck.

"Yeah it came out in 2006 and I never had gotten a chance to see it."

"I'd love that." Erik grinned. Charles had forgotten about the drunken mess with Spencer. Well only for a moment. It came back when he was watching the movie with Erik. He masked his guilt with the sadness of the movie. He sobbed during the death of one of the main characters. Erik held him tightly and whipped his tears, "Everything will be alright; remember it's just a movie."

"Yeah everything will be alright," Charles lied. After the movie they decided to snuggle in bed. After an hour Charles let out a deep breath and said, "I have something to tell you that you won't like at all but it's been eating me alive. After I tell you feel free to leave or hit me and hell I deserve worse. Well… one of my colleagues and I were hanging out in our hotel room… when he asked me to… teach him how to kiss. I told him yes …..but only if we got really drunk. It happened….. anyway despite we only got a bit tipsy. Goddammit I feel horrible. I love you and you're the only person I want."

"…" Erik was left speechless. Charles was sobbing into a pillow and he felt a horrible pain in his chest. He felt like his heart was ripped out and broken into thousands of shards. Erik stared at Charles, "I need to go outside and get some fresh air before I lose it." Erik left and Charles heard some metal patio chairs getting bent out of recognition. He also heard a scream of rage also.

"What have I done," Charles muttered. He lay motionless in his creaky, cheap bed. After several agonizing hours Erik decided to come in. He hugged Charles tightly.

"Promise me you'll never ever do that again," Erik demanded, "Also never introduce me to that colleague of yours or he will get something metal wrapped around his neck."

"Promise," Charles said. They shared a nice long hug and Charles curled up in Erik's arms. He never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

A/N: Sorry the last chapter took an eternity to post.

Derek lay on his bed watching a cheesy action film with Clooney lying next to him. He was lonely and bored but he was thankful for the day off. He had spent most of it napping with his American Bulldog Clooney. He could not stop thinking of Spencer Reid. No woman could satisfy him like Spencer did. The way he walked, the way he spoke, his intelligence. Everything about him Derek adored but he never liked to show it. Why thought? Charles isn't ashamed of loving that Erik guy but just recently Charles told the team about Erik. So maybe he isn't afraid of showing it but he's not afraid of loving Erik. Why can't he be like that? Instead of hiding his feelings in a veil of teasing and jokes like a fucking coward. He could not hold his romantic feelings in for Dr. Spencer Reid any longer or he would lose it. He would lose it in front of the entire BAU.

"What should I do Clooney? Should I call Spencer and tell him how I feel?" Derek asked. The dog barked which Derek took as a yes. _Damn it I'm going insane I'm discussing my love life with my dog for fucks sake._ Derek thought as he let out a deep breath. Derek took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Spencer's number, "Hello Pretty Boy."

"Oh hello, what are you doing up so late and why are you_ calling_ me of all people?" He asked astonished. He nearly jumped out of his chair. He turned off the TV that was playing in the background while he read. He wanted to not be distracted while talking to Derek.

"I wanted to know if you want to hang out and I also wanted to tell you how much I care about you," Derek confessed, "I'm dead serious." He held his cellphone closely to his ear so he could hear Spencer the best he could.

Spencer eyes got wider, "Really? Are you serious?" He couldn't believe that Morgan was saying that. Usually he would make fun of him or something. Morgan actually cared about him. Was this really happening? Spencer thought.

Morgan laughed a bit, "Yes I'm serious Spence and you in for watching _Star Trek_ with me? Come on it will be fun." Morgan begged.

"Fine just no teasing or I will leave," Spencer threatened.

"I promise I won't."

"Alright and why do you keep calling me that?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. Morgan was acting rather odd and a lot nicer than usual.

Morgan chuckled a bit, "Why can't I call you that? It is your nickname silly."

"Alright, sure and want me to get ready so I can get there before five in the morning," He suggested. He closed the book he was reading.

"Okay so I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Yup," Spencer said.

"See you Pretty Boy,"

"Bye Morgan." Spencer smiled.

"Call me Derek please."

"Okay, bye Derek."

"See you Pretty Boy." Derek hung up.

He hung up and went to the bathroom to fix his unruly hair. He brushed it carefully making sure almost every hair was in place. He fixed his buttoned down shirt and grabbed his bag and put the Scottish Play in his bag aka _Macbeth. _That was his favorite Shakespeare played. He impulsively put it. He then slipped on his shoes and drove to Derek's apartment.

Derek waited with Clooney for Spencer to arrive. They were now in the small living room. He found his copy of _Star Trek_ in his shelf full of DVDs. It was a brand new copy he bought recently because his old copy was tattered and the disk was scratched in more ways than one. He put it in his DVD player and went to his bedroom to change into something else. He put on a gray t-shirt and a new pair of jeans and then he put on some sweet smelling cologne. Derek then picked up some clothes that were scattered around his apartment floor. He heard some knocking on the door as he was putting the clothes away. He stopped and went to get the door. Spencer was standing in the hallway of the apartment block. Derek let him in and they went to the living room to watch _Star Trek_. Clooney was lying on the couch.

Derek turned on the TV and went to the DVD menu. He pressed play and the movie began. They both plopped down on the couch. Clooney got off the couch and he lay down on the floor. Clooney let out a loud groan. Spencer could smell the cologne Derek had just applied not too long ago, "You smell really good. Do you have a date with a pretty girl this late at night?" Reid asked innocently.

"Thanks Pretty Boy and no I don't have any dates tonight. I'm only hanging out with you tonight," Derek replied.

"So you put the cologne on for me? Are you okay? Did you hit your head during the raid?" Spencer asked concerned and somewhat shocked. He tried to concentrate on the movie but Derek kept distracting him: his wonderful scent, how the gray shirt showed off his arms, and the smile on his face. Even one of his favorite films _Star Trek_ couldn't keep from thinking about Derek.

Morgan put his head on Spencer's shoulder, "Yup and I'm fine well more than fine actually. And no I didn't hit my head during the raid." Derek thought of Xavier and how confident he was and he let out a deep sigh, "I'll just spit it out… I… adore... you Dr. Spencer Reid. I'd rather have you than anybody else."

Spencer's eyes got wide, "You're JOKING! This can't be true; you're too handsome, way too good looking. You're chiseled jaw and firm, amazing muscles. You're smile is so white and perfect. And you're just too good for me! You're too perfect. I'm just a guy with a eidetic memory who loves his textbooks. I'm not attracted at all." Spencer blushed, a deep pink as he rambled. His voice went into a faint whisper as he said, "I adore you too." It was almost incomprehensible and Derek was barely able to make it out. Spencer was almost in tears so Derek held him tightly and kissed his lips. After a few seconds of stillness he had begun to kiss Derek back. Each kiss was filled with passion and hunger. Derek's tongue explored Spencer's mouth. They stopped when they needed air.

Derek put his hand on one of Spencer's cheeks, "Do you believe me now?" His thumb rubbed his cheek.

Spencer kissed Derek's cheek, "I guess so."

"You guess so? We just made out on my couch in the middle of your favorite film is that not enough for you to believe me?" Derek ruffled his hair. He never got tired of playing with Spencer's hair. Spencer stole a kiss from him as he ran his hands through Spencer's hair. An overwhelming feeling of pure joy came over Spencer. His lips formed into a grin; the object of his affection had finally confessed his love for him. It had only taken seven years.

"Okay I believe you."

"Great!" Derek grinned, "Well I'm going to get some red wine from the fridge to celebrate. It's nice to not have this biting my ass." Derek went to the kitchen to get a bottle of red liqour and two wine glasses. He went back to the living room and he gave Spencer a glass. He poured both of them some wine and he sat the bottle on the wooden coffee table. They tapped their glasses together and took a sip.

"Derek, this feels so unreal and almost like a dream or an hallucination," Spencer said. He poured Derek another glass of wine, "If this is a dream please don't wake me up." Spencer pleaded.

"Don't worry Baby Boy I know how you feel." Derek put his hand on Spencer's leg and kissed him again. This time it was long and loving. Derek did not want to stop. He just wanted to kiss his Pretty Boy all night long. How long would things stay like this? Derek thought. He wrapped his arms around Spencer tighter.

Spencer broke the kiss, "You're hurting me." He groaned but he was still smiling thought. Derek loosened his grip but he still held on.

"Do... you want to go upstairs? The movie is over and I would like to… make love… with you of course." Spencer stuttered. He looked into Derek's deep brown eyes. His eyes were filled with want but also filled with uncertainty.

Derek moved some hair out of Spencer's face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm p-positive."

Derek Morgan carried Spencer to his bedroom and he laid him down on the bed. His voice went soft and his tone became concerned, "Tell me if I hurt you or if you want me to stop. Okay Spence?"

Spencer nodded, "Okay." As Derek's lips met Spencer's he had begun to remove the other man's sweater vest. Spencer started to lift up Derek's gray shirt to expose his six pack. Derek sucked on Spencer's neck as he unbuttoned the other man's shirt. Spencer let out a soft moan. Derek stopped sucking on Spencer's neck so Spencer could take off his gray t-shirt. When Spencer began to kiss the other man's chest his phone started ringing loudly and annoyingly.

"Son of a bitch," Spencer muttered. He picked up his phone and put it to his ear, "Yes? This is Spencer Reid, how may I help you?" He sounded irritated.

"This is Penelope; I'm calling you to tell you that tomorrow around 10ish in the morning the team and family members/love ones of the team will have some breakfast together. We're celebrating the fact we actually have some time off. Oh and say hi to my Chocolate Adonis Derek," Penelope said. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Okay and thanks," Spencer said.

"What are you up to Spence? You sound very annoyed right now," Penelope asked.

"Nothing I'm just doing some math equations and I'm also going over famous theories. And some history documentary is playing in the background," Spencer lied. His voice was more high pitch than usual and he was breathing deep.

"Oh you sure you're not having sexy time with anyone?"

"Yeah, well I got to go bye." Spencer hung up before she could say good bye. He went back to kissing Derek's chest. His mouth moved hungrily down Derek's body and he stopped when he got to his thighs. Spencer begun to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants and he pulled down Derek's pants. He also pulled down the other man's boxers. Derek let out a tiny moan when Spencer kissed close to his groin. Derek was essentially naked now with his pants and boxers wrapped around his ankles.

"Where did you learn to be so sexy yet still very innocent?" Derek asked. He gasped as Spencer kissed his thighs.

"If you mean where I learned how to kiss I…. learned from Charles before we… knew he was in a relationship. I asked… him to…" Spencer trailed off at the end of the sentence. He was stuttering and his voice was trembled. Derek could tell Spencer felt shameful about it. Spencer was staring at the floor and avoiding Derek's gaze.

Derek couldn't be mad at him since he didn't know that Charles had a boyfriend when he asked. And if anything it was Charles fault for keeping quiet. Charles took _advantage_ of Reid. Derek thought. Derek grabbed Spencer's chin and turned his face to his.

"Don't be ashamed it wasn't your fault and please look at me Spence." Spencer slowly looked into his lover's eyes and forced a smile on his face. "How about we go to bed and make love another night when you feel more comfortable?" Derek suggested. He got off the bed and he put on his boxers. He handed Spencer a white t-shirt and some gray baggy sweatpants.

"Sure." Spencer took off his pants and put the sweatpants on instead and then he slipped off the buttoned down shirt. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and he put it on. Spencer turned the light off and got into bed with Derek. He put his arms around Derek's naked chest and he put his ear to it. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"What are we going to tell the team tomorrow?" Derek asked. He knew Hotch and the others would find it rather odd that Reid was wearing his clothes. Damn profilers Derek thought.

Derek could tell Spencer was trying to think of something. He then began to speak, "We act as normal and calm as possible. Remember what Hotch said about relationships with other agents in the bureau; especially within the BAU?"

"Of course he said it would affect our abilities to do our job and we could compromise the BAU if we or any other members decided to be in a romantic relationship. Oh Pretty Boy we've gotten into some deep shit." Derek sighed.

"As long as Hotch or the others don't find out we actually might be fine," Spencer said, "How about we get some rest. Lack of sleep can lead to chronic diseases like depression, diabetes, obesity and as well as cancer." Spencer's tone was very matter of fact and confident with a hint of concern.

"Okay," Derek yawned, "And Spence you're sexy when you tell me facts." It was around one in the morning. Reid and Morgan fell fast asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they were woken up by Derek's phone ringing.

"Who the fuck is calling me at this early hour in the morning," Derek mumbled. He groaned and looked at his clock. It was five in the morning. He looked beside him to still see Spencer still soundly asleep. He answered the phone with a groan.

He recognized a sweet voice on the other line. It was Penelope, "Hello my Chocolate Adonis, do you want me to pick you up and take you to the breakfast? It's tomorrow at 10. It's at this cute little coffee shop Emily, JJ and I found it's called 'Le Beau'. Hold on let me send you the directions."

"Hey Baby Girl and no I'm fine with driving myself there." Derek rubbed his eyes, "And I'll talk to you when I get to the 'Le Beau'. I got to go see yea Baby Girl."

"Bye my Chocolate Adonis." Penelope hung up. Derek got out of bed and went to the bathroom to go take a shower. He turned the water on and he stripped off his boxers. He waited a few seconds till he got in. The water was warm and there was steam all around him. Instead of savoring it he washed himself quickly. Not too long after he got out and turned the shower off. There was still hot water left for Spencer. Derek wrapped a bright white towel around himself and left back to his room. When he got to his room he saw Spencer was still asleep. He went up to him and shook him a bit. Spencer woke up right away. He blinked a few times to see a towel clad Derek in front of him.

"Good morning, "He said blushing. He sat on the bed.

"Good morning Pretty Boy." As Derek got dressed Spencer left to also go take a shower. Spencer ran to the bathroom. His cheeks were still a shade of light pink. He went into the shower and turned the water on. As the water fell onto his face he smiled. He washed his body and hair slowly. He was in Derek Morgan's shower and he slept in Derek Morgan's bed. Until today he never thought that would ever happen. After turning the water off, he pulled a towel around his waist. He walked to Derek's room so he could get dressed.

He raided Derek's closet to find a navy blue button down and a black suit jacket. He also found a pair of khakis. He put on the boxers he wore yesterday and then he got dressed in the clothes he picked out. Derek was putting on his socks and shoes as he tried to not look at Spencer while he was getting dressed. The clothes were a bit big on Spencer. He put on his shoes and socks.

"How about we get going so we're not late," Spencer said nervously. They went to the car and Derek checked his phone for the directions. The drive was silent. Reid looked out the window and he stared at the clouds. Some of them were shaped like hearts. It was rather cheesy and cliché Spencer thought. He was nervous about walking into a café with together with SSA Derek Morgan. He had lost his appetite by the time they parked in front of Le Beau. They could see Erik, Charles and Hotch conversing through the glass front of the café. Penelope, JJ and Prentiss were also in there whispering and giggling about something. Spencer let out a deep sigh.

"Do you want to go in first?" Spencer suggested, "I need to compose myself."

"Sure and why do you need to compose yourself?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Because we nearly had _sex _and I _slept_ next to you last night. I'm happier than a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush!" Spencer said smartly, "I should totally be calm after that." Spencer winked at Derek.

Derek opened his car door and stepped out, "Go into the café ten minutes after me. We want to make it look like we did not drive over here together."

Spencer smiled, "Okay and we're going to be in a room full of profilers so don't make kissy faces at me that would be obvious. Just act like we did before becoming lovers. Tease me all you want like you used to."

"Well see ya in ten minutes Pretty Boy." Derek walked away from the car and opened the two glass window like doors of Le Beau. Penelope motion Derek to where the team and Erik were sitting. He sat with the girls. Hotch was talking to Erik.

"You must be very proud of Professor Xavier. Not many people get to work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI." Derek could hear the contempt in Hotch's voice. He did not seem very happy about the fact Charles Xavier had a boyfriend. Derek gulped. What if Hotch found out about him and Spencer? Obviously they would be fired on the spot but would his boss hate him? Or maybe he just doesn't like Erik. Derek sighed. Spencer strolled into the café right on cue. Charles and Erik went up to him smiling.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid my coworker at the bureau." Charles presented Erik, who was a tall man. He was the same height as Spencer. He had short brunette hair and beautiful, emerald, green eyes. He wore a black turtle neck. He had a blank look on his face and it was quite obvious he did not want to here.

"Hello." Spencer stuttered. Meeting new people was his least favorite activity actually it was his most loathed activity. He forced a huge smile that showed all his teeth. He looked like a creepy clown that scares little children. _Not even Derek kissing down my body can make me like this guy. And he got me to make friends with Prof Xavier on his second day for fucks sake! _Spencer thought.

"Good morning Dr. Reid I'm Erik Lehsherr," He said. His voice laced with contempt and disdain. Reid could not help but profile him. Charles noticed instantaneously before he could even scratch the surface of Mr. Lehsherr's psyche. Charles pulled him into the boy's bathroom. Spencer blushed a bit because Charles was so close.

"Don't _profile _Erik." Charles hissed, "I don't profile Agent Morgan your closest friend."

"Okay! Okay!" Spencer said, "I'm sorry I tried to— how did you know I was profiling him?" Spencer raised his eyebrow.

Charles paused then lied, "You had that look on your face when you profile someone and you were staring at Erik."

"Oh."

"Let's go back to the table we don't want our team to be suspicious." Charles walked quickly out of the bathroom. Spencer nodded and followed him. Derek was sitting at the mahogany table; waiting for Spencer. A coffee filled with sugar and cream was waiting for him. It looked like they ordered already while Charles and Spencer were in the bathroom.

"I ordered you the coffee you like Spence," JJ said.

"Thanks JJ that was very sweet of you."

JJ flashed a smile at him, "You're welcome Morgan told me exactly what you wanted."

Spencer drank his coffee happily as Derek teased him, "So what were you and Charles doing in the bathroom? You didn't get any 'neck bruises' right?" Derek winked at Spencer.

"NO! We were just talking I swear!" Spencer squeaked.

"Why did Prof Xavier take you to the bathroom anyway? Was he looking for some sexy time?" Derek asked laughing a bit. His voice went down several notches. So only Spencer could hear, "Does he also find you to be _inhumanly beautiful?"_

Erik sneered then glared at Derek. Hotch shot a glare at Derek, "Now, now please behave you're an agent not a child remember." Everyone was roaring with laughter even Erik was giggling a bit.

When the laugher died down Garcia said, "My Chocolate Thunder, why do you look so tired? I can see the circles under your eyes."

"Oh no reason I was just watching movies all night with Clooney," Derek lied.

"Ok."

"Well I got to get going. I have a flight to catch soon. Charles, do you want to drive me to the airport?" Erik asked as he got out of his seat. He pushed in his chair in. Charles followed him out. They went to Charles car and they got in.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Charles asked shocked and disappointed. He groaned.

"Work called and they said they needed me and that it was urgent. I promise the next time I see you we will have amazing sex all over our motel room or where ever we are like the kinky bastards we are." Erik held Charles hand tightly and he stroked his palm.

"Promise me. Ever since I got offered to work at the BAU you've been exceedingly busy."

"I promise you I'll spend more time with you my adorable FBI agent." He kissed an unsure Charles gently on the lips, "You're my everything Charles. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I… believe you."

"Now let's get going I don't want to miss my flight." They put their seatbelts on and Charles back out of the parking space. The journey to the airport was a long and silent one.


End file.
